


A Question of Deserving

by MysticWolves



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, M/M, Oblivious Claude von Riegan, Other Blue Lions mentioned - Freeform, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Promises and proposals, Sylvain is the best friend, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWolves/pseuds/MysticWolves
Summary: Dimitri and Claude begin to find love in each other thanks to a bit if help from Sylvain. Together, they create promises and begin to figure out who they are to each other.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	1. Help from a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have been in a writing mood of late I guess. Apologies that the first chapter is so short, I am not sure that I'll finish this, but we'll see as I think more into the idea I suppose. Enjoy Sylvain being a true friend.

"Hey Dimitri! Wait up!" Sylvain sounded quite out of breath. The prince paused in his stride toward the dining hall. The red head manged to catch up, panting for air. Dimitri raised and eyebrow, but turned to continue walking toward his destination. He may not have been able to taste, but he understood food was still necessary, especially after suffering through such a long lecture. Sylvain kept up his pace while attempting to regain air in his lungs.

"Felix is right." He idly commented, "you really should train more and build up more stamina Sylvain. It would do you a lot of services, especially when you are trying to run to catch up with me." He couldn't help the teasing smile. Sylvain pouted at him.

"And here I wished to help you...." Sylvain muttered, his sentence trailing off in favor of gasping more air in. How long had Sylvain ran after him?

"Well Sylvain you have my attention." He ducked behind a door before the Entrance Hall. "What did you wish to help me with, though I don't recall asking for help. This isn't a trick to get me to bail you from a girl I hope?"

"N-no, nothing like that Dimitri! I simply heard some rumors, wanted to see if they were true, and if they were, wished to offer my assistance." Sylvain looked like a cornered puppy. Another reason to why he lived to tease his friend. He allowed a smile to grace his visage.

"Rumors. About me? Do tell." Sylvain's face light up at the words.

"I heard that you have taken a fancy toward someone, but haven't approached them yet." Sylvain actually looked smug, but he did choke up upon hearing the words so he supposed he earned the look.

"What could possibly bring up such rumors? Achieving a relationship is the least of my worries." He spoke confidently, but he knew Sylvain. It was a matter of time before the red head gained the truth from him.

"Uh-huh. Go on. I know you are lying Dimitri. I know you better than most people might believe!" Sylvain trailed off laughing now. Dimitri frowned at his friend. If it was an answer he wanted, an answer he would get. he crossed his arms.

"Claude. I have gained an interest in him. Are you happy now?" He was blushing, he could feel the warmth in his cheeks. Sylvain was calming down from his laughter, but still gave the prince a smile.

"Ah, the golden deer house leader. Yes he is rather eye catching. A tricky choice there Mitri, but I believe I could be of use. If you'll allow me if course." The Gautier bowed over dramatically, accenting the gesture with a wink. He rolled his eyes, but allowed another smile to come to him. He let his arms fall back to his sides.

"Sylvain? Never change. I mean that." He earned another wink. "Alright, you may help me. But nothing unconventional or in any sort of your philandering ways. Understood?" Sylvain smiled wide.

"Loud and clear Mitri. Leave this to me!" The red haired menace dashes away back toward the academy, where the golden deer had yet to get out of class. Dimitri sighed and began to wonder if sending Sylvain was the best idea in the world. He continues toward the dining hall deciding that he should just let whatever happens to simply happen and place trust in his friend.


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain did his job, and rather well. An encounter by the fishing pond was fated that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back. This is all happening at night, so past curfew I suppose? We all know Seteth would most likely create a curfew for students! Either way, enjoy.

His room was too small. He felt suffocated, the air felt stale, he was trapped. Why did he live? Why did they die? Could he save them? He needed to get out, out of this room, outside in the crisp air of the Wyvern Moon. He needed to breathe, he felt dizzy. He fumbled with the doorknob, but managed to remember how it worked. Turning left, he stumbled a little before catching himself in the wall. He was sure he was noisy, how no one else wasn't awake was beyond him, but he simply didn't care right now. However, his brief respite of being alone in this state didn't last long. He heard the only door besides behind him his own creak open, accented by a long yawn.

"Dimitri? It is two in the morning... What are you doing...?" He quietly cursed to himself and turned slowly to face the red head. Sylvain looked like an unmade bed, his hair was tousled, he wore no sleeping shirt, and his eyes looked bleary at best.

"Sylvain." He managed in the most stable voice he could, "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk, I might have tripped on myself a little when opening the door. Please, there is no cause for concern, head back to bed my friend." He hoped he sounded convincing. Maybe Sylvain wouldn't know better in his half asleep state. Sylvain blinked slowly, and yawned yet again before nodding slowly.

"Alright Mitri, be careful. Don't get caught by you know who. You'll face punishments for a week, trust me." With that Sylvain disappeared back into his room, door shut behind him. Dimitri let out a breath of relief, he hadn't been caught. He turned again and slowly began to walk down the hall, down the two flights of stairs and stopped by Ingrid's room at the top of the stairs leading outside. Swallowing, and feeling light headed, he walked down those stairs carefully, unaware of the man behind him.

The air felt cool against his sweaty skin. Already his head felt clearer, and he just open the doors leading outside. He breathed deeply, enjoying the colder air within his lungs, it felt grounding. He started toward the dock, the soothing sounds of the waterfall could do him wonders. Just as he made it to the fishing stall, he swore he heard a sound behind him. He gripped a dagger hidden in his uniform and glances behind him. There was no one there, but he decided to remain wary. He loosened his grip and continued, turning right onto the dock. He walked to the edge and sat down. He avoided getting in the water, not that he couldn't swim, because he simply didn't feel like peeling off wet academy clothing. Closing his eyes, he kept an ear out for anyone approaching, but allowed himself to relax a little anyway. Distantly, footsteps approached, but we're quiet enough for him not to notice, until the owner finally spoke up.

"I have to say Dimitri. Not everyday I find a fellow house leader here enjoying the pond past curfew!" The voice was extremely cheerful and smooth. Dimitri jumped a little, startled by the voice breaking the silence of the night. He turned rapidly and felt his heart begin to speed up. He was met with Claude, smiling lazily at him. The golden deer leader looked relaxed, a hand idly placed at his hip as always. Like himself, Claude was also still dressed in his uniform, the bright yellow cape especially eye catching in the darkness of the night.

"Claude, please don't sneak up on me like that! I could have hurt you! But what are you doing up anyway?" He cursed to himself. Always be careful with your words with Claude von Riegan, or the deer may take your words against you. Claude's smile widened.

"I was following you, after all you made quite the scene. I'm surprised only Sylvain was awoken, or maybe Felix didn't care enough to look. Either way, may I join you?" The Riegan seemed sincere, and he looked as calm as ever. Hesitantly, Dimitri nodded his assent.

"You may" he answered quietly.

"Thank you very much" Claude chirped back, and plopped down right next to him. The prince looked away. Did Sylvain tell Claude? If so then the Riegan had to be teasing him. He could feel the heat in his cheeks. He didn't notice Claude looking directly at him with a fond smile. Claude cleared his throat.

"You know Dimitri, you are rather cute when you blush." The prince started and turned to face Claude, staring blankly at him. Claude smiled sweetly. "It's true!" He continued, "I find you irresistible. I was so excited when Sylvain told me. Well he more like hinted toward it, but I understood just fine. You actually like me! I was relieved that the feeling was mutual..." Claude trailed off looking away now. There was a shade of red dusting his cheeks now. Dimitri sat dumbfounded. Claude loved him as well? Was he dreaming or was Claude pulling a prank? He swallowed and decided to not leave Claude waiting.

"You... Like me? I never.... Claude I..." Well that could have gone better. Claude however chuckled at the attempted response. Dimitri swore his face just grew hotter. He chanced a quick look at the deer. Claude was smiling genuinely, he looked... Happy. Dimitri felt himself smile a little.

"Dimitri..." Claude began, "maybe we could start to, you know, go out? Together? Or is that too fast?" Dimitri had never seen Claude stumble over himself like that. He laughed, perhaps embarrassing the Riegan. 

"Don't worry Claude, I would love nothing more." He was brought into a warm embrace. He heard Claude sigh. A hand began to stroke his hair, and removed what hair was in his face. He blinked and looked up. First he noticed the stars. The night was chilly, but void of all clouds. The stars shined brightly overhead, twinkling and cascading light down upon the ground along side the moon. Next he noticed Claude, more specifically, his eyes. The deep green sparkled enough to rival the stars themselves. Dimitri began to lose himself within the warmth of the emeralds of the Riegan. He felt himself begin to drift, voices and ghosts forgotten. He managed to hear Claude chuckle before he fell asleep and gave into his body's wishes.

"Don't worry, Dima. I will always be here for you. I will not leave you alone. We have each other now, and that is all I can ask for." Dimitri smiled, finally losing the battle of wakefulness. He was warm, and for once, he was glad he wasn't alone. After all, he had Claude now, and he wouldn't exchange that for anything in the world.


	3. A Haunt to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepless and enraged. The prince decides to travel to the Cathedral in hopes of blocking voices calling for her head....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> This is set after the incident in the holy tomb, so Dimitri knows of Edelgard and her war. Sorry to any Sylvain lovers, he isn't in this chapter!

Once again his room was too small, and he felt like he was going to go insane. The voices were so loud... He couldn't think of anything else. He couldn't care if he woke Sylvain or Felix as he roughly opened his door. He didn't care of the door to the other side of Felix's room opening either. He kept his already quick pace, trying desperately to get out of the dormitory hallway and into the cool air of the Pegasus Moon.

The air helped little, though it cooled the sweat in his skin. The voices were as loud as ever, and somehow even more demanding. Calling out, begging for her head, for revenge. Yes, revenge, he will get their vengeance. He would, somehow, appease them, let them rest in peace. However, he needed sleep, he needed energy to even kill her, but they won't let him. He starts a fast stride, almost running. He felt like he was being chased, and he was so hot... His head pounded with a migraine compared to the usual headache. He swore he heard footsteps, perhaps a living voice, but he couldn't give a damn about anyone else right now, anyone alive at any rate. The grass at the academy sunk when he stepped upon it, the moist mud giving in to his weight. He felt similar, being crushed under the weight of the dead... The stone of the bridge leading to the Cathedral was different. It created a loud echo as his raced across it, catching every footfall, every breath he took. He threw open the large double door and walked into the holy building. Alas, the area only increased the voices, they were clearer, he could almost believe that he could touch them. He shuddered, the cold air was not an issue normally, being raised in the Kingdom, however, he felt vulnerable. He almost felt naked to the voices, like they could see him completely, like his clothes were nothing. He was exposed, he was falling down, he was... He was... A hand grabbed ahold of his shoulder.

He screamed and flipped ready to fight back, to snap any bone, to kill, to leave a bloody river in his wake. Then he stared into a familiar emerald, glistening with tears. Why would Claude being crying? The Riegan never showed such emotions, not even to him. He forced his heart to quit pulsating blood into his ears, and attempted to listen, to see if Claude would speak. However, he was met with a deafening silence, save for quieter voices and sniffling. He blinked slowly.

"Claude..." He began, "why are you...?" He didn't bother to finish. There were simply too many questions to ask. Claude rapidly shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Dimitri... You.... You were talking and muttering to yourself. You sounded possessed, and-and I called out to you, b-but.... You didn't..." Claude cut off trying to control his tears. Dimitri stared at the Riegan, Claude was worried. He at least understood whose footsteps he heard now, and why his boyfriend was crying. He stood still, trembling slightly which did not go unnoticed. Claude moved his grip to both of his shoulders, holding him steadily. They connected gazes, Sparkling, watery emerald to dull, dark sapphire.

"Dimitri... I don't care what you wish to do with her, just... Don't ever degrade yourself again! I... I will help you, I love you.... Please, never again..." Dimitri blinked again. Degrade? He was verbally degrading himself? He supposed he wasn't listen around him, much less to himself while he was running... He shook his head.

"Claude I... Please accept my apologies. I'll try to be more aware." Claude stared at him, swallowed, but slowly nodded. He didn't seem completely happy with the response, but he took it, and that was all that mattered. He sighed, trying to use Clauses harsh grip to ground himself. His migraine was still ever persistent, and he felt nauseous. 

"Dimitri... I don't know what you are going through, but please... Keep in mind that I am always here for you. I will not leave you, and I will never hate your or begrudge you. Okay? I am here, no one else, so please, quit listening to them." Dimitri started a bit and looked Claude square in the eyes. The emeralds were not as watery, but instead looked saddened. Dimitri finally gave in and slumped against Claude.

"Claude... Thank you... Thank you so much... Please, don't leave me...." He began to cry, the voices quiet for the time being.

"Of course Dimitri, I will never actually leave you, I will always come back for you." Dimitri's quiet sobs grew in volume. He was pulled closer, tighter, into the warmth of his boyfriend. The moonlight gleamed through the stain glass roof, bathing them in a series of colors. A owl or two were creating a calming song of their calls to one another. Dimitri turned his head to the side and nuzzled softly against Claude's chest. He could hear his heartbeat. It was strong, and steady. It was oddly calming to listen to, he closed his eyes focusing on the sound. He began to feel his own heart adapt to the tempo, and soon he was drifting away, into a realm were no voices haunted him. A realm of which he had not visited in four years, a realm of peace, and the absence of nightmares. All the while, he could feel Claude's breath in his hair, and the trembling smiles upon his head that eventually turned to a kiss.


	4. The Final End, Another Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude reunites with a long lost friend, and he alone brings this friend back from the brink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, I feel like Claude never truly understands love and trustworthiness since he was repeatedly tormented when he was young by his family. So I feel like him helping Dimitri is as ironic as it is adorable! 
> 
> Either way, Enjoy!

All the Blue Lions had reunited upon the millennium festival, just as promised. Claude had heard of that promise maybe once or twice, and yet here he was. A moon after the festival, he decided to gather the Riegan soldiers and head for the monastery. What exactly compelled him, well, he still wasn't sure. Especially since he was rumored to be dead, decapitated as he was told. A kingdom without its king, without its prince. There was no actual hope for the land, and yet it moved forward, it pressed a rebellion against the Dukedom. Claude had to admit, strategically, the kingdom was doomed before that began the revolt. And yet, everyone had still gathered here, five years later. Alive and well. To say that he was impressed was an understatement. The former Golden Deer were in conflict, fighting one another and worrying about their chances of survival. He had abandoned them in favor of protecting Deirdru. And now he even abandoned the city in favor of the monastery. For once in his life, he ignored his own schemes, his own judgement, and followed his heart. Somewhere inside of himself, for some reason, he had believed that coming to the monastery after five years would be the right choice. And so here he was, watching as the Lions caught up with each other, sharing drinks of wines and bread. They forgoes using the dining hall and instead chose to create a fire outside the old classrooms. They shared stories of the past years, and happily commented to the others stories. Teach seemed truly interested in the stories, even though Sylvain kept getting interrupted. Claude chuckled at the red heads flustered expression. Eventually, the Gautier even left the fire, heading south toward the fishing pond. Curious, Claude decided to tail him. Teach had told that Claude was joining them, and had even brought a miniature army. Gilbert had seemed enthusiastic, claiming that they might have a chance now, for what Claude wasn't certain. Finally, the red head stopped upon the dock overlooking the pond. Smiling, Claude stepped after him.

"Hey Syl, looking for a bit of alone time?" He chirped as merrily as possible, given the circumstances. Sylvain flinched going for a dagger presumably, but relaxed upon recognizing the voice. He turned to face the Alliance Leader, a smile upon his own face.

"Ah, if it isn't Claude! The professor mentioned that you were joining us. I'm afraid I am simply just trying to wind down a bit. These are dark and troubling times, especially with the suicide run we're going to start." Sylvain turned back, facing the water once again and sighed. Claude reminded silent, thinking carefully. He took another look at the Gautier now that he had a chance. The five years had done him well, not that Sylvain wasn't handsome back then. Claude blinked, replaying Sylvain's words in his mind. Why would Teach send them on a suicide run? Surely they would have more sense than that?

"Hey Syl?" He questioned. The red head glanced at him. "Why are you on your, quote on quote, suicide run? Surely Teach knows better?" Sylvain stared blankly at him for a moment before laughing half-heartedly.

"This has nothing to do with the professor! This suicide run comes from the prince's own lips! He wishes to head straight for Enbarr and attempted to kill Edelgard himself! But with our minimal supplies and solders... Well survival chances are low at best. That is what I meant!" For some reason, Sylvain began to laugh. "Ahh, please excuse me Claude. I have an unfinished story to well, finish." Sylvain was then gone before Claude could get a word in edgewise. The Riegan blinked slowly. The prince? But that would mean... Dimitri is alive! Claude blinked in disbelief, he had to find him. So much went unsaid before, and with Dimitri's descent into insanity at the end of the Lone Moon... There was no way that Dimitri was okay, much less himself. He needed a minute, or some increment of time, to speak to the prince. Claude dashed off, placing his renowned speed to good use. Eventually, he eyes Byleth, who was idly locating another bottle of wine. He rushed up, surprising the former professor, and gasped for air, silently pleading for a minute to catch his breath. He swallowed thickly and nodded lightly, to himself mostly. The green head remained with a slightly confused expression, not bad for someone with no emotions.

"Teach...please I....where....where is he?.... Where is Dimitri...?" He could almost cringe at his own voice, gasping and gulping down air like Raphael does to meats. The professor gave him a sad look and merely shook their head.

"The Cathedral." They answer simply and stalked toff back toward the fire. Claude smiled lightly, and decided to walk now. Didn't need his lungs to completely collapse after all. He passed the makeshift party by the fire to get to the holy building. From on the bridge he could see the damage, mostly in the roof which withheld two gaping holes. The doors were loud as he pushed them open. Cracks ran along the stone floor and up the stone pillars. However, his attention was attracted to the tall figure adorned in a royal blue cape, covered by a black and white cloak of fur. He swallowed, but maintained his smile. Dimitri was alive, his darling was alive. No matter how far the prince had fallen, he would be sure to pull him back from the crevasse in which ensnared him. He took a long stride, approaching the prince, who stiffened at the sound of footsteps.

"I can't believe you are alive. Dimitri, I missed you so dearly, and when I heard that you were dead? I couldn't live for myself anymore! Yet, here you are!" He tried to sound genuinely happy, after all he was not accustomed to expressing his true emotions trough verbal speech. Dimitri slowly turned toward him, his singular eye wide with an unreadable emotion within it. The prince wore elegant armor, once upon a time. The black was marred by the filth of years, dirt and blood most likely. Up close, he could smell the prince as well. The nauseating smell combined with the brownish-blond hair, and the clothing was almost a brown color... He couldn't believe, or even begin to imagine what Dimitri had been through in the past five years. He felt tears well up within his own eyes. He casted his head downward. 

"Why are you here?" The prince bellowed. Claude then closed his eyes, preventing the liquid from flowing forth. He swallowed once again, and ignored the question altogether.

"Dimitri... I am so sorry. I have failed you. I have left you all on your own when I promised that I wouldn't. I always knew that I was never worthy, given my birth and my double nationalities. However..." He sniffled, and raised his head. Watery Emerald eyes met with a cold and distant, but shocked, sapphire eye. "I can forever promise that I will always come back to you, and if need be, I'll take you with me. I know that I cannot remain here, that I must return to my homeland. However, I can take you. You can come with me, and maybe..." He trailed off thinking. Saying such a thing would pass through the prince, uncomprehended most likely. However, Dimitri seemed to have a different though process.

"Claude... You have been gone for so long already. Where? Where are you going? And when? Please... Tell me. Maybe by leaving, the voices will leave as well." The blue eye seemed clearer already. He seemed more Dimitri than Insanity now. Claude smiled weakly, but reassuringly.

"Almyra." He answered plain and simple. The eye widened for a second before looking away. The prince muttered quietly. "Dimitri..." Said man looked back up, and do he forced ahead. No turning back now. "Dimitri, please. If you were to come with me, I want you to be with me. Side by side. And not as lovers, and two husbands. I wish to awake in the heat of Almyra, with the bedside filled next to me. Your beautiful eye and charming smile greeting me as I slowly come to wakefulness. Your gentle touch to my face, a mumbled 'good morning' as you sweep my hair aside. All of this... I wish for. And so I ask you..." He open his eyes from when he had closed them. Dimitri's mouth was wide open, his own sapphire eye filled with tears. Claude smiled "Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Will you please do me the honor of being my husband, and the future consort to Almyra? Will you remain by my side until our dying days, and love me as eternally as I love you?" The prince audibly choked upon the words. However, he nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes, yes, Claude... I would love nothing more..." The prince broke down actually crying now. Claude held him tightly to his chest, just like the night by the pond. When they had first began to court. He smiled, and he held his fiance closer. This prince was a mess, and he was not perfect. However, he was not perfect either, and imperfection meant that he could love. From now on, they had this promise to live by, and he knew that one day, they could live their lives in peace. Happily in the embrace of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it...? It wasn't easy, and I hate making Dimitri suffer so much, but I had to work in something for Claude to work with.
> 
> Either way, thanks for reading, and tell me your thoughts! I was thinking about writing more to the story. Perhaps after they arrive at Almyra? Well we will see I suppose. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
